Perverts of Konoha
by new moongirl
Summary: kakairu:All the village said that Kakashi and the perverted hermit were the worst perverts in the whole village of Konoha "And that was true," Iruka reflected as he set down his pen, "Up until two months ago at least."


I don't own Naruto.

00000

All the village said that Kakashi and the perverted hermit were the worst perverts in the whole village of Konoha. After all, Jiraiya wrote those perverted books, and Kakashi openly read them.

The people of Konoha also said that Iruka was as pure as snow and was untainted by the world in which they lived. Perfect for being a teacher. An excellent specimen to teach their innocent children.

"And that was true," Iruka reflected as he set down his pen, "Up until two months ago at least."

Two months ago was when Iruka started to have rather erotic wet dreams that included himself and another perverted, silver haired, handsome jounin. Oh yes, Iruka had it bad. Every single night he had dreams, until he thought he'd go insane.

Instead of going insane, Iruka did what any other man of his caliber and sanity would do, he started to create his own perverted, explicit manga. It was very close to Jiraiya's own perverted books, only they always contained two men.

Iruka looked down at the last page of his first book. He had gotten some help from Jiraiya about getting it published. He had a pen name and everything (Usui Maaka). He just needed to send in the final draft. Iruka placed his final draft in the yellow envelope that he kept all his finished pages in. Closing it, he smiled in accomplishment. Then he frowned. He had never dreamed that he would begin to write perverted books like Jiraiya, but it had happened. He shrugged, at least the dreams were only happening once a night in stead of five. His self inflicted therapy was working. YAY!

Iruka leaned back in his chair, pen still dangling from his fingers. He briefly wondered if anyone would read his book at all. He had changed a bit who the actual people were. Himself and his lovely jounin. He shrugged, there were some clues, but he didn't think that the silver haired man would even read doujinshi material.

Concluding that his efforts of getting his loves attention were futile, Iruka quickly set off for the post office, remembering to take his yellow folder with him. It would be pointless after all, to go without it. Maybe he'd write another book, this one had been fun after all. Even though he had ended up getting raging hard-on's while drawing the rather explicit scenes. But that would only happen if people actually liked it.

XxxxxxxxX

Kakashi walked to the back of the store he was currently in. They always kept the porn in the back of the store, afraid that the younger generation would get to it. Jiraiya had hinted at having a new book out this month, and he had practically memorized the entire volume of Icha Icha Paradise, Icha Icha Violence, and Makeout Paradise. Not that they weren't excellent books, but sometimes you needed a break from the one book that you constantly read.

He searched under Jiraiya's name. The old man had tricked him. No wonder the owner had looked at him strangely. He only ever came in when Jiraiya had written something new. He sighed as he backed up, only to have a purple book catch his attention. It was by a new author, although it looked like manga. He shrugged and picked it up. He almost had a nose bleed when he flipped to a page somewhere in the middle. There, in the innocent panels of white paper, were two men having sex. It might have been manga, but the author had added a lot of detail to the pictures and, in all honesty, this person was probably just as, or more, perverted than he was. He had to have the book though. It was damn hot.

Later, after some questioning glances from the store owner, which he blatantly ignored, Kakashi parked himself in his favorite bar in all of Konoha, and started to read his new favorite book in earnest.

The plot line was different then what Jiraiya usually had( after all it _was_ always a man and a woman), but, he found that he rather liked it.

Two men that had hated each other. One was a teacher and the other was, well a slacker and some sort of government official. But they eventually they got into each others pants and fell in love. Rather sappy, but then wasn't everything he read like that? Mostly it was the art that struck him as spectacular

"What's that you've got there Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi glanced up at Kurenai's face, her red eye's curious. She had never read anything but Icha Icha, or another one of Jiraiya's perverted books.

Taking the silver-haired man off guard, she looked at his current page.

Her eye's widened in shock. Who would ever make such a thing? It…it…it was stunning and…. Rather brave of anyone to write about gay sex or men, considering that it was mostly frowned upon.

Kakashi gulped when he saw Kurenai go into shock. He had been on the exact same page he had first looked at.

Kurenai looked at him, opening her mouth, Kakashi expected some insult, not a "Where did you get it Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi was glad for his mask as he blushed very red on his cheeks. "At the book store near the Hokage's tower." he finally managed to answer. Kurenai nodded before leaving an running quickly toward the Hokage's tower.

It seemed that Kurenai was a yaoi fan girl. _Interesting_.

XxxxxxX

The next day, most of the Jounin population owned the purple called "Lovely-ness".

Radiou had lovingly nicknamed it 'Lovely-mess", for the come that was so erotically drawn coming from one man or the other in the book.

Genma, Radiou, and Kakashi were all seated around one of the bar's tables, when Asuma and one of his friends showed up.

Genma and Radiou said hello, but Kakashi paid the two men no mind. That was, until Iruka sat down beside him and took the book out of his hands. He barely restrained himself from tackling the man for his book back, and settled on an angry glare in the man's direction. Unfortunately, Iruka was on his blinded side, so he was unaffected.

Kakashi calmly turned his head to ask rather forcefully for his book back, and wholly expected Iruka to me blushing like none other. He was blushing, but no more than normally, and there was a strange glint in his eye's. "I've heard of this book. Shikamaru had one and was saying that it was one of the most popular books in circulation this month." inside, Iruka was smiling. His book was a success! And Kakashi was reading it. Sooner or later, he notice the tattoo on the "business man's" upper bicep.

He gave it back with a smile. "I'm almost tempted to take it from you." With that, Iruka ordered some alcohol. He planned to get good an drunk before mid-night. Hopefully, he wouldn't get any horney dreams, or do anything too embarrassing.

Kakashi blinked at the usually shy man's tranquil acceptance of his reading material. Usually he would at least tell him to put away in his presence, but in the face of gay sex instead of straight, the chunnin sensei was totally unaffected. Was he missing something? Maybe the other man was already a little tipsy…yeah, that was it, and that glint in his eye's was not lust either. After all, this was the academy teacher that everyone loved and knew was pure and untainted. It must have been some alcohol he had consumed earlier before coming here.

XxxxxxxxX

A slick tongue swiped across his left nipple, and down his stomach muscles, leaving a wet trail in it's wake. He could feel the other's lips curve into a smile as he arced and gasped softly. He tried to touch the other person, only to discover that his hands were chained to the headboard of the bed. He looked down, but the other -he could tell the person was male- was consumed in the darkness of the bedroom. He could see no face, and found he was greatly disappointed. A hand on his erection soon distracted him from any other thoughts that decided to intrude on this wonderfully pleasurable moment. Two fingers penetrated his ass rather abruptly, tearing a strangled half moan half scream of pain and pleasure from his throat. His pain was forgotten as his mystery man stroked across his sweet spot. Tight warmth engulfed his member as the man deep throated him, three fingers penetrating, the other massaging his balls firmly, but not hard enough to hurt. He could feel his orgasm approaching as he arched wantonly , his back lifting off the bed and hands straining against the chains above his head.

Kakashi woke with a start, gasping for breath, his penis hard and aching. Ever since he had read that perverted manga by Usui Maaka. Every single night he woke up with a hard on for the man in his dreams. Just like all the other times, his erection wouldn't go down, so he touched himself, a stroke here, and there, and he was done, panting from his orgasm that was always quick to come after his dreams. He was almost positive that the man was supposed to be Maaka.

He was lusting after a man that made perverted books that he didn't even know. How pathetic was that? Kakashi turned on his bedside lamp and picked up the purple book. The cover was already looking worn. The cover, besides being purple, had the title and the sensei character on the front.

The sensei had brown eye's and a pony tail at the nape of his neck. Soft chestnut brown hair. He had a scar across his cheek bone that Ren, the business man, always liked to lick, kiss and nibble at. The sensei's name was Kotare. He was kind, mischievous but every bit as kinky as his partner was.

Kakashi sighed as he opened the book it had only been a month and this was the fortieth time he had read it at night after a dream.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Iruka was pleased with himself. He had just sent off the second and last book for his series. If Kakashi didn't understand, then he didn't deserve to be a jounin. The new book would be in stores in six days.

He couldn't wait. But for now, he had a friendly drinking date with Asuma and his friends. Maybe his 'Kashi-kun would be there. He knew that the other enjoyed needling him, but maybe in celebration of finishing his book, he'd tease Kakashi today.

He jumped to the roofs, using the minimal amount of Chakra to make his way toward the usual bar. It was sure to be crowded(it was a Friday), and he was going to be a bit early, but hey, it wasn't unusual for him to be early.

He landed outside the open bar door, waving to a few of the shinobi and civilians he knew in passing.

He looked around, and found Genma sitting in a corner booth. He looked bored and horny. Maybe Radiou was punishing him? Iruka shrugged, the two of them seemed to be on the blitz lately. Working the mission room gave you lots of extra info. Iruka made his way over to his oral fixated friend, slipping through the crowd easily and sitting down in front of him. A "Hey." was all he received in return to his nod.

He ordered a vodka mix and made himself comfortable. The rest wouldn't get here for another fifteen minutes at least.

He sighed, he'd be Kakashi-less for another twenty minutes. How depressing.

Genma looked at him, a strange glint in his eyes. Oh no…a sexually frustrated Genma was not what he needed or even wanted to deal with right now. He pretended that he didn't notice. Maybe Genma would stop if he acted oblivious. Iruka took a gulp of vodka mix, looking at the other patrons in the bar.

Ten minutes later, Iruka felt like a caged animal. Genma had been flirting with him for the last five, giving him lusty glances and 'accidentally bumping knees under the table. It was becoming frustrating to put up with him, but Iruka couldn't exactly say, "I'm sorry Genma, but I'm not interested in you, because I'm after Kakashi. Please accept my deepest apologies and stop trying to make Radiou jealous!" He was just about ready to strangle the other man.

"You know Iruka," Genma drawled, or purred, tracing Iruka's jaw with a finger tip, "I could make you feel really good tonight. Accept my offer?"

Iruka's eye twitched, this was becoming too much. Really. Waaaay too touchy feely. He wouldn't mind if it was Kakashi touching and teasing him cough, bad thoughts bad thoughts cough. But it wasn't.

"Listen Genma," Iruka turned to face the other man, "I don't wan-mmm-ph!"

Genma had crossed the invisible line that Iruka drew in flirting, this man was about to die a horrible painful death.

Kakashi had been having a rather enjoyable day all together. He hadn't gotten called to the Hokage's office and had read porn all day. He was about to have a drink with his friends. But this made his stomach feel sick for some reason.

Genma had just kissed the academy sensei right in front of him. Iruka seemed shocked and a bit ticked. No, make that way beyond ticked.

Kakashi's eye got wide when Iruka bit the others tongue, which was attempting to invade his mouth, and punched the other man in the jaw, sending him into another table. Iruka looked sick to his stomach and really angry. He feared for Genma's life, but he was a bit ticked at the other himself. For reason's unknown of course.

Iruka was more than angry. He was livid. The other had kissed him without permission, right in front of Kakashi. He hoped that he had broken Genma's jaw. That would make him feel marginally better at least.

H swiftly got up and dragged the disoriented man out the door and past Asuma, Kurenai, Radiou, Gai, and some colleagues that he didn't know all that well. Kakashi followed and watched in interest.

The sun was down and most people had gone home, so the streets were empty. Iruka was glad. No innocents would get _too_ injured now.

The rest of his friends looked at him strangely as he deposited Genma, who was cradling him jaw, on the floor. "You have ten seconds to get up before I attack you." was the only warning that Genma had before Iruka stood back and counted to ten really fast and threw a fast kick at his head. The kick connected, sending Genma flying into a building.

The rest of the on lookers looked on in confusion before turning to Kakashi for answers. This wasn't how the usually mild-mannered sensei acted.

Kakashi looked at them bored, "Genma kissed him on the lips without his consent. He's really pissed about it."

Radiou no longer looked as if he wanted to help his love, and let Iruka, who was currently landing a few punches in Genma's face and chest, dole out the punishment.

Overall, the night was a disaster. When Iruka was done, he had handed Radiou an unconscious Genma, and said "Keep your animal under control please. I don't appreciate his advances. Or the fact he only does it to make you jealous."

Then he had walked away toward his apartment to fume and sulk. The only thing the kept him from taking his anger out on his pillows, was the fact that his book was going to come out soon. He smirked, the last book had to be the best work he had done in his whole life. Not that he had much to compare it to. But he was inanely proud of his newest book.

Going to the book store twice in six months. What was the world coming to? Kakashi wondered. But the second and last book of Lovely-ness came out to day. He had staked out the books store all night and there was already a long line of shinobi and civilians behind him. By the time the store opened, the line spanned two blocks. Rather impressive. Luckily, he was the copy-cat nin, he was _so_ getting his copy today. Along with Genma's, Radiou's, Asuma's, Kurenai's, and Gai's. But they owed him some serious cash later.

Iruka never would have thought that his book would gain so many fans. He really never would have thought. His story line was clique, couple gay, and he had been a completely anonymous author when he had written it.

Of course he had know that it was popular when he got his first pay check from Jirayia-sama, but he never anticipated that the line for the book store would span an entire three blocks by eight-thirty.

The book store would open in another fifteen minutes, and Iruka feared for the man's life if he hadn't ordered a whole bunch of them for his customers.

At least the company always gave him the first copy so that he didn't have to go buy it. A flash of silver hair caught his attention. Kakashi was the first in line. What time had he been here since? Five o'clock?

Iruka shrugged and watched his love for a few more moments. He had gotten pretty good at stealth by now…stalking the man for a few months before had actually been quite fun. He had almost gotten caught a few times, but hey…when your dreams are bad…you need to see the person in them. No matter what the price. He wasn't had bad as Sakura was with Sasuke. Thank goodness. It was obvious that the Uchiha was purely gay and had no interest in girls. He seemed more interested in Naruto. Even back in the academy it had been obvious.

Both of them were out of the village for another month at least, and Iruka personally didn't want to know what they were doing in their free time. He kept jogging toward the academy, class started in ten minutes. He had slept in as a favor to himself.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Kakashi sat under a tree as he opened the second book in the Lovely-ness series. The front had the slacker on it, he had white-blond hair, and mismatched eyes, one blue and the other yellow or gold, he smirked up at Kakashi before being flipped over in favor on the first page.

Kakashi was right in the middle when a particular scene caught his attention:

"Kotare-sensei, let me but you hair up, I've always wanted to see it in a high tail." Kotare nodded and sat with his back to his love. "Say, 'Tare-kun, where did you get this scar?" Ren traced the large 'x' shaped scare on Kotare's back

"From a friend the betrayed me and everything I ever cared about."

The way Kotare looked with his hair up also struck a cord in him. Something about it was familiar. Later, there was a part where Ren nominated some of Kotare's students for the CIA, and when Kotare had responded negatively, he had called him an over- protective-lowly-school-teacher. In the end of course they made good with each other and had hot passionate erotic sex against the front door, but something was trying to connect in his brain. It was something important, but he couldn't but his finger on it.

He re-read it a couple more times before noticing the tattoo on Ren's bicep. It was where the ANBU mark usually was, but it was the Sharingan. Kakashi instantly poofed home and grabbed the first book off of his shelf, the tattoo was there too, why hadn't he noticed before? Obviously, the person knew him, because now that he looked closer, Ren did look like him, but then, who stood for Kotare or Maaka? Kakashi spent the rest of the night re-reading the two book looking for clues before realizing that he already had one. He went to Sakura for help, she was a medic after all, and she must have seen a 'x' shaped scar that big on any man's back.

"Kakashi --sensei?" Sakura asked with confusion as the man crouched on her windowsill at 5:30 in the morning.

Sakura, have you ever seen a man with this scar on his back?" Kakashi shoved the page under her nose. Sakura relaxed when she saw that it wasn't at an inappropriate moment.

She studied the scar for a bit, "Iruka-sensei has a scar like that from when he saved Naruto from Mizuki. He's the only one I can think of at the moment." understanding what she had implied her eyes went open, "Wait, you don't think that Iruka-sensei wrote his do you?"

Kakashi shrugged, "It's the best lead I have to go on, so I'm going to ask him."

Sakura squealed, "If he is, will you get me his autograph? Please?" she handed him her first book of the series, "I want to be the first on with a signature form the creator of this. Before Ino at least."

Kakashi nodded boredly, secretly proud of his former student for becoming a pervert like him. "They grow up so fast," he thought.

Iruka leaned back in his chair, unzipping his vest. It was much to hot today, and the air conditioner was broken, he felt a little bad for his students, but at least he had let them out of weapons practice and instead practiced the cooling justsu. It was the only thing keeping them all from going completely insane at the moment. Iruka gave up on his struggle and just took off all of his top clothing, fanning himself with the yellow envelope on the desk.

He whined to himself, even though the children where out, they would becoming back to heat up the class room again. Maybe Kakashi had figured it out by now? It had already been a day and a half, surly Kakashi had figured it out. There had been so many clues! His eye brows furrowed in frustration. Would he have to tell the man right out that he wanted to be fucked over his school desk? He smirked, now that was a reaction he would love to see on Kakashi's face. He growled in frustrations as the heat penetrated his cooling barrier, "Darn it." he muttered, not having much energy to do anything else. He wanted to go home, his house had an air conditioner! He stood up abruptly and marched outside, "Class!" he shouted, getting his students attention, "If your in my class your dismissed! Go home and cool down." he slumped back in the room and picked up his book bag and papers, he stuffed his shirt and vest in with them and left for his nice cool home. He walked down the streets and purposely seemed oblivious to the lecherous looks he was getting from some of the civilians and ninja on his way home.

Iruka collapsed on his bed, sheets cooling his skin to a comfortable temperature. Before he knew it, he was dozing comfortablely.

Kakashi wasn't quite sure why he hadn't confronted the handsome dolphin sooner, he supposed it was that he was nervous about being wrong and offending the chunnin, and he didn't think the chunnin wanted others to know he had written the book. Mostly, it was because he was nervous, for he wasn't usually tactful of other peoples feelings.

Perching on the window sill, Kakashi peered in, checking for the man's presence. Seeming oblivious that normal courteous people used an object called a door to get into another humans homes, he entered through the booby trapped window, which he hadn't expected to be laid with traps., I mean, who would be as paranoid as him? He though that only upper ninjas used traps on all their possible entryways. It was not his fault at all, how was he supposed to know? Iruka simply had to prove him wrong on something like this, didn't he? Concerned as to why he was hanging upside down from the ceiling, and _unable_ to get down, Kakashi searched the room for anything in the room to interest him. There was a desk with papers, and end table with an alarm clock, the bed had blue covers and a topless body, then the walls were a pleasant green. Oh yeah, the body. No wonder Iruka set up the traps, he slept like the dead. Kakashi resigned himself to a few hours of hanging around. No pun intended.

Iruka woke up after a dreamless sleep. A miracle that hadn't happened in almost a year. He felt refreshed and simply lay there basking in the after glow of a fulfilling sleep.

It was around four in the afternoon, too early for dinner or grading, but too late for a lunch or training of any kind. He sat up and the idea literally appeared in front of him. He received a one handed wave and a one eyed smile. He didn't bother to hide the smile that crept onto his face, "Did you want to speak to me Kakashi-san?" he asked, in a smug tone, almost positive what this visit was about.

Kakashi swayed in his upside down position, side to side, "Down please?" he asked almost desperately, blood almost all in his head. Although, Iruka was positive that he could make that blood go higher…usually it was lower, but in this situation the goods were higher than the man's pretty face.

"Nah, I like where you are." Iruka answered, a small smirk creeping onto his face, sitting cross legged on his rumpled covers. "It's such a suggestive position," he continued, eyeing to man hanging on his ceiling, "It makes me want to do naughty things to you." he winked lustily at his captive. The position really did give him ideas…ideas that he hadn't used in his book.

Kakashi watched in awe and agitation as Iruka gracefully got up from the bed to stalk in front of him. His face was near the tan mans naked chest, which he had just noticed looked rather appetizing, despite the various scars littering the smooth tan skin. "I know why you're here." Iruka whispered, unzipping the green flak vest that he had disposed of at the academy. "I put all of those clues in those books just so I could get you, and it took you much longer then I thought. I bet all the jounin and ANBU knew I was writing it from the first book, and if not, the second was a dead give away. Really Kakashi, you need to work on your observation skills." The dark blue shirt had been untucked and long fingers were traveling across the pale skin he had only dreamed about touching. " I may have to punish you." There was a teasing, smooth tone in his voice that told of and enjoyable time to come.

Kakashi would have found his position alarming, in any other situation, but in this one instance, it was incredibly arousing. Kakashi tensed as Iruka found a nipple and brushed his thumb over it, causing it to pucker it bit. Iruka smirked at this and rubbed the nub harder till it was tight enough to make his soon to be lover gasp. Moving his face closer, Iruka licked the man naval, flicking his tongue in, out, and across multiple times.

Kakashi had never known that his stomach was so sensitive, this muscles clenched whenever Iruka's tongue brushed his skin. He moaned when the man's tongue traveled down to his nipples and played with them in his upside down position. All blood had gone up…making his standard issue pants strain as Iruka happily licked, sucked and bit at his torso, leaving a few red spots in his wake.

Iruka loved the taste of Kakashi, it was much better than his dreams, and so much better than his own hand. His own member was straining to get free of it's confinement, hardening in and lengthening with every moan, pant, and whimper Kakashi made.

Kakashi wasn't quite sure where to put his hands while handing upside down, so he hung on to the tan man's slim hips, digging his fingers into the soft, firm flesh. Iruka unzipped the pants, and pushed them up, managing to get Kakashi's semi-hardened erection out of the material. He smiled as he stood on tip toe and licked the tip.

He frowned, he couldn't reach Kakashi with his mouth this way. Reaching up, Iruka grabbed the smooth flesh and began to pump slowly, dragging his hand along Kakashi's penis. He could literally feel the man grow thicker beneath his hands.

Kakashi was in painful ecstasy. Iruka was pumping him so incredibly slow. It was firm and arousing as hell, but the teasing was just so cruel! He panted against his mask, getting it damp with his breath. Fed up with it, Kakashi pushed it up around his neck, disengaging his hitate in the process.

Iruka was having fun handling Kakashi. "I'll name you Sniper, and you shall be mine and you shall be my Sniper." he stood on tip toe again and sucked on the tip as well as taking a light bite as he lowered back to the soles of his feet. Kakashi whimpered and moaned at his actions, smiling a little at Iruka naming his other head.

"You," Kakashi panted from his upside down position, "Are a very strange man."

"Yes," answered the brunette, "but you are loving each minute of it." he nipped at the jounin's naval again before getting on his knees and kissing his Kashi right on the lips. It was a bit awkward, one of them being inside down and all, but an over all enjoyable experience. Iruka panted as he pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their open mouths for a moment. Kakashi's face was flushed, and could easily be seen without his mask. Iruka smiled as he circled around the jounin and started to explore the man's back.

Kakashi though he would die when Iruka finally decided that wanted to prepare him. Now Kakashi never bottomed if he slept with a man, but he was in Iruka's environment, and that meant the other man's rules applied. That and he wasn't too coherent when Iruka sucked on his own two fingers and slipped them both in, causing him a bit of painful pleasure.

Iruka ginned the whole time he played with the silver haired man, playing him like he would an instrument, whispering endearments, and naughty things that he knew Kakashi could hear. Kakashi simply whimpered and moaned the whole time before coming violently, causing semen to spray all the way down near his face, and arching in the air. A very arousing picture to a very aroused chunnin sensei.

Panting heavily, feeling like his lungs would burst, Kakashi felt him self be lower form the ceiling and taken to the bed. Apparently, Iruka was done tease him to death. He screamed as Iruka slammed into him without warning. On his hands and knees, Kakashi buried his face into the soft pillows. "Give…some…warning." he managed, eyes clenched. Iruka nipped at his spine and slipped tan fingers around his slowly hardening member, stroking it into full arousal once more.

"Come now love," Iruka murmured against pale skin, "Its your own doing, you make me so impatient." he accented his last ward with a squeeze. Then slammed back in again, causing Kakashi to jolt forward and moan.

"no…stopping." the silver mass growled, glaring at the dark blue cloth. There was a chuckle behind him and then more delicious friction. "AH!"

Iruka thrust in and out, pounding his bedmate into the blue covers, relishing ever sound the jounin beneath him made. His Kashi would be so sore tomorrow. Feeling the beginnings of orgasm approaching, Iruka shifted and lifted the man's hips a bit, and hit the man's prostrate. Smiling as Kakashi's eyes fluttered and he shuddered violently. Stroking the older man's hardened length, he hit that spot once more, causing Kakashi to come with a scream. For being so unsociable, the man sure was loud in bed. The clenching around him caused Iruka to come as well, almost collapsing on top of his lover. "Kashi love, you just got come all aver my blankets." he wasn't complaining exactly, just observing the contrast of the milky white substance and his dark bed coverings.

Kakashi grunted, still comfortably sated. Iruka pulled out, moaning as a bit of semen leaked out of Kakashi's rear end.

He pulled the lithe body into his arms, carrying the other man toward his bathroom. "Clean up time Kakashi-koi." he whispered into a delicious looking ear, which he promptly began to suck on.

Kakashi moaned, "You're worse than I am, Iruka-sensei."

There was a bright smile. "Are you trying to be kinky, or is that just habit?"

Kakashi blushed, which was adorable and endearing. "You blush just as prettily as I do." Iruka observed, closing the bathroom door with his foot and turning on the hot water and stepping in with his obsession. "I want to see more of that." Kakashi moaned, maybe he had found his soul mate. This sexy male sure could handle his libido. Maybe even surpassed him. "No worries love, you'll have an excuse tomorrow when you can't walk."

I meant to finish this for Iruka's birthday, but it's a day late. --;


End file.
